1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing systems and methods, and particularly to a computing device and an image correction method.
2. Description of Related Art
Automated optical inspection (AOI) is an automated visual inspection process of a wide range of products, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). In the case of PCB inspection, a camera autonomously scans a PCB to obtain a real-time image of the PCB. Then, the real-time image is compared with a reference image from the PCB design, based on pixel information of the reference image and the real-time image, to determine a variety of surface feature defects, such as scratches and stains, missing components, and incorrectly placed components of the PCB.
The reference image is a comparison standard image of the real-time image without tilted angle with an X-axis of a coordinate system. However, one problem is that, if the PCB is not placed in a horizontal position, or the camera is not held horizontally when capturing the real-time image, the real-time image may be tilted towards the X-axis. Therefore, comparison without correction of the real-time image may have big errors.